Once in a life time
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: B/D discover their love for each other when Henry leaves.
1. An Unlikely proposal

An unlikely proposal

Daniel could see Betty cry from his desk, and wanted to help her in someway to get her to be strong again. Betty could see Daniel staring at her so she wiped her tears, and quickly flashed a fake smile. She turned around to see Henry the man of her

Dreams, but also the man that tear her to pieces.

Henry: Betty, I can't believe the day Is here,

Betty: I don't want you to go.

Henry: Betty, I don't want to go either.

Betty: I know, but Charlie needs you.

Henry: I have a plan.

Betty: Henry, just go please.

Henry: Betty, wait.

Betty: Henry listen/

Henry: Will you marry me?

Betty: What?

Amanda who was listening to their conversation, because she was bored to death now that Mark has left.

She barfed after she heard Henry popped the question, but it was juicy enough for her to sink her teeth into.

Amanda: You might want to get some privacy.

Betty: We would if you would leave?

Amanda: Uh-huh, this is better then the ones on tv.

Henry: What?

Amanda: Geek love its incredible.

Henry: Anyway, Betty will you?

Amanda: Say yes already.

Daniel who walked out of the room to hear the conversation himself, but decided to be a gentlemen in this case. He politely

made his way into the room, and guided Amanda out of their area as fast as he could. He had two very strong feelings raging

inside him, but he could not set his mind on what one of them. He knew it pure hatred for Henry even though he was nice guy, but he is going to hurt Betty in the long run.

Daniel: Betty, why don't you wait a while before answering.

Betty: Can I get some privacy here?

Daniel: I can't do that as your boss, and your friend.

Henry: What's your answer Betty?

Betty: I don't know Henry.

Henry: I have to go , but I'll call you when I get arrive.

Betty: Bye Henry, don't forget about me.

Daniel felt a sigh of relief, but the hatred still remained as he saw Betty cry her eyes out with little success of hiding it.

He pulled her into his room, and sat her in a chair thinking of anything to help her at this moment of time. He got on his knees

to face her eye to eye, and then it happened in an instant his lips touching hers causing an awkward moment of silence.

Betty: What was that Daniel?

Daniel: I don't know.

Betty: Well, I think I will get back to work.

Daniel kicked himself as she raced out of them room, and quickly headed for her desk.

Betty: What is going on with me today?


	2. Love is a powerful thing

Love is powerful

(Betty was dreaming of Daniel when her cell started to ring.)

Betty: Its Henry.

(She sighs, and picks it up)

Betty: Hello?

Henry: Hi.

Betty: How is it going?

Henry: Umm…. great.

Betty: That's good.

Henry: Did you think about it.

Betty: I could go along with the idea, but Henry I can't accept the proposal like this.

Henry: Oh! Well as long as you are with the idea its fine by me.

(Betty smiled when she could Henry breathing heavy on the line, but sighed as the days even flashed back to her. She is glad Gio is completely out of her hair now, but Daniel was going be another obstacle.)

(The next day Daniel is waiting for her in his office)

Betty: You called for me?

Daniel: How are you?

Betty: Fine, I spoke to Henry last night.

Daniel: Henry called huh?

Betty: Yeah, and I have decided that I will consider his offer.

Daniel: He does not deserve you.

Betty: What are you saying? That I am not good enough for him.

Daniel: No, Betty wait.

(She storms out the room, and knocks into Mark)

Mark: Oh! its you.

Betty: What are you doing here?

Mark: Visiting Amanda.

Betty: Whatever.

(Mark follows her to the reception desk)

Mark: You know he is into you.

Betty: Henry?

Mark: Daniel, what a waist.

Betty: What do you mean?

Mark: There are so many other people out their,

Betty: Not that.

Mark: Well it is obvious he is jealous.

(Mark grows bored, and hunts down Amanda.)

(Betty goes back into Daniels office)

Betty: What us your problem huh Daniel?

Daniel: Betty, I don't know what you are talking about.

Betty: What are you getting upset when I mention Henry?

Daniel: Psh… Henry.

Betty: Answer me Daniel.

(He moved closer to her as his glazed over, and he contemplated all of his moves before he played them.)

Daniel: Betty..I..I,, don't know.

Alexis: He likes you Betty.

Betty: What are you talking about?

Alexis: Tell her Danny boy.

(Daniel gave in, and let his lips do the talking to a confused Betty)


	3. Real Love

Real love

(Betty moved away from Daniel a little shaken about the days events.)

Daniel: Betty, are you ok?

Betty: Why did you do that?

Daniel: Betty, I can't deny it anymore.

Betty: Deny what?

Daniel: My undying love for you.

Betty: What am I supposed to say to Henry?

Daniel: Henry psh.

Betty: What is your problem?

Daniel: Henry does not deserve you.

Betty: Then who does?

Daniel: Me.

(Betty walks out Danie'sl office, and races to her desk dialing Henry's phone number immediately. She sighs when she hears Charlies's voice over the receiver, and reality hits home. Henry races to the phone before Charlie could cut Betty off, and he sighs as he answered.)

Henry: Betty?

Betty: Hi Henry, what's new?

Henry: Life really, and I don't think its going to well.

Betty: Sorry to hear that, but….

Henry: What is your answer to my proposal Betty.

Betty: Sorry Henry, I can't.

(Her eyes filled with tears as she did the deed, and Daniel flashed a smile in victory.)

Betty: What am I going to do?

Daniel: Get over it, get over him.

Betty: How can I?

(Daniel stared in Betty's eyes for minutes on end, and he realized what he could do.First step was the most never racking one, because he never dated a girl like her.)

Daniel: Betty lets leave her, and spend the whole day together.

Betty: No, we have a lot of work to do, and you have a blind date don you?

Daniel: Not anymore, and Betty .

Betty: Yes Daniel.

Daniel: Get your coat now cause I am assigning to append the whole day with me.

(Betty gave in, and they spent the whole day together until he dropped her at her house. She invited him inside, but a phone call could easily change everything forever.)

Betty: Hello.

Henry: Betty? Is that you?

Betty: Henry what's the matter?

Daniel: Henry has to ruin it.

Hilda: What is your problem with Henry?

Daniel: Nothing.

(Betty returns)

Daniel: Alright let's continue the party.

Betty: No, I have to leave right away.

Daniel: Why, I told you to forget about Henry.

(Hilda pushes Daniel on to the couch)

Hilda: Sssh, What happened Betty?

Betty: Charlie dues during labor.

Daniel: I'll come with you then.

Betty: No, Daniel you can't.

(She raced up the stairs to pack.


	4. Daniel's plea

Daniel's plea

Daniel: Don't go please.

Betty: Daniel, I have to.

Daniel: Henry does not care about you.

Betty: He needs my help.

Daniel: Psh, yeah right.

Betty: He needs some reassurance, love, and support.

Daniel: Let me come then.

( Betty tried to race out the house, but Daniel pulled her back into his grasp.)

(He kisses her )

Betty: Ok fine, but lets hurry up.

Hilda: He is like a child.

Betty: Yeah, damn right.

Hilda: Hot, but pretty much a child.

(They say goodbye, and run out the door catching a cab to Daniels place)

Daniel: I am almost ready.

Betty: Henry, hold on for me.

Daniel: I am sure he is fine.

Betty: Was that sarcasm that I just noted?

Daniel: Sorry.

(They raced to get back to the cab, and reached the airport just in time for the bus. In Tuscan Henry is waiting for the bus to pull up, and when it does his happiness is plastered with complete awe.)

Henry: Daniel what are you doing here?

Daniel: To help you buddy.

Betty: Ignore him.

Henry: How have you been?

Betty: Great.

Henry, and Betty kiss immediately pissing Daniel off, and causing him to push Henry out the way. He turned Betty around to face him, and kissed her with all his might trying to impress her.

Betty: I can't believe you.

(Betty lest the scene)

Henry: Why would you do that?

Daniel; Back of Betty, because she is mine.


	5. A duel for love

A duel for love

(Daniel woke up in a small room by himself, and quickly raced out of bed to find Betty. She was hugging Henry who was still reeling of the death of Charlie, and the baby.)

Betty: Everything is going to be ok.

Henry: I feel like it's my fault.

Betty: Why?

Henry: Interrupting a chance at love with you, and now Charlie is gone.

(Betty hugged him, but their lips ignited in a fire of passion in time for Daniel to walk in and see.)

Daniel: Get off Betty now.

Betty: Have respect Daniel, your in his house.

Daniel: Not when he is all over you.

Betty: He needs me Daniel.

Daniel: No, I need you.

(Henry stared at Betty and then at Daniel hoping that whatever they where going through. Had no power to take Betty away from him, and as he assessed it seemed impossible t o believe the truth.)

Henry: Betty thanks for being here.

Betty: Henry you know I would do anything for you.

Henry: I had everything planned out.

Betty: What?

Henry: I could work at mode, marry you, and the baby could live with Charlie in New York as well.

Betty: No, Henry we can't, I mean I can't.

(Daniels moves in between Betty, and Henry as he lays his lips on hers with immense

passion.)


	6. Henry's decision

Henry's decision

Daniel: Henry I am sorry, but she is mine.

Henry: Is that true Betty?

Betty: Yes its true Henry, I am sorry.

Henry: Why?

Betty: I don't know Henry, it just happened.

Daniel hugged Betty feeling bad that they had to tell Henry the truth about what really happened. He liked her a lot, no he loved her more the anything else, but he felt bad for Henry.

Daniel: Betty and I we just clicked.

Henry: I see.

Betty: Henry, but I still can't move on.

Henry: Betty I will love you no matter what.

Henry kisses her hoping it would stir up old feelings from the past, but she sighs in relief.

Henry: Anything?

Betty: Nope, I am so sorry Henry.

Daniel pushes her body into his with force, and passion instantly Betty turned her attention to him. He was going to prevent Henry from getting her back at all cost, but he was not going to hurt him.

Henry: I don't think I am coming back to Mode.

Daniel: Why?

Betty: Not, because of me right?

Henry: I don't think I am cut out for this.

Betty: For what?

Henry: Jealousy.

Betty: Aww, Henry please.

Henry: I will be fine.


	7. The proposal

The proposal

The rest of the week flew by fast Daniel hauled Betty away from Henry to the bus.

Betty: Henry I will miss you.

Henry: I love you Betty, I do.

Daniel: Take care Henry, and their will always be a job for you at mode.

Henry: Thanks I guess.

Daniel finally got Betty to sit down, and pulled her into a kiss hoping to get her mind off of everything. He had big plans for that night, and he knew she would love it more then anything else. It was eleven thirty at night when Daniel lit the candles on the table he wanted everything to be perfect.

Betty: What are we celebrating?

Daniel: To a great day.

Betty: Great day?

Daniel: Yeah a great day.

Betty: I lost Henry Daniel.

Daniel: You accepted me remember?

Betty was furious as she rushed out of the balcony, but Daniel grabbed her before she ran out the door. He kissed her deeply, an din an instant he was on his knees looking into her eyes.

Betty: Daniel?

Daniel: Will you marry?

Betty: What?

Daniel: Just answer me.

Betty: Daniel.

Daniel: Betty, I love you.

Betty: Yes, but we are having a long engagement.


End file.
